


August 30th

by CrossedQuills



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Multi, Surprise Sex, happy birthday Noct!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: Noctis decided about a month before his birthday that he didn’t really want to celebrate it. Not like he had in previous years anyway.What he hadn’t counted on, was everyone completely forgetting about it.





	August 30th

Noctis decided about a month before his birthday that he didn’t really want to celebrate it. Not like he had in previous years anyway. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy the day, but being a prince meant that everyone and their mother had to make a big deal about it. The tabloids were already had headlines reading, _What fantastic celebration will Prince Noctis throw for the big two-zero?_

Honestly, ‘nothing’ was the simple answer he really wanted to give them. Least nothing big.

Noct had already requested to his father and the council to not have any sort of formal ceremonies or galas. He hated those anyway. While his father was surprised he didn’t want to celebrate, he’d respected Noct’s wishes but did plan on having dinner with him later that week. Just the two of them.

That was how Noctis wanted to celebrate, spending some personal time with the few handful of people he cared about and not much else. Nothing formal. No big parties. Nada.

What he hadn’t counted on, was everyone completely forgetting about it.

 

The night before his birthday Prompto stayed over, playing videogames with him until after midnight. Somewhere late in the evening, when it technically _was_ his birthday, Noct considered soliciting his boyfriend for a celebratory blowjob, but thought against it at the last minute. Prompto said he was tired anyway and they both ended up going to bed shortly after that.

Noctis woke up to the sound of Ignis throwing the drapes open along the floor to ceiling windows of his bedroom, letting the painfully bright morning sun to flood the space. “Rise and shine, Highness.”

Throwing one pillow at his boyfriend-slash-advisor and covering his face with another, the prince groaned. “Ignis, its Saturday morning. What are you doing?” He then realized he was in bed alone. “Where’s Prompto?”

The strategist pulled the blankets off Noct’s legs and tapped his calf to try and stir him awake. “Prompto is out for his morning jog. Come now, get dressed.”

Noctis groaned again. “Gods whyyyyyyyy?”

“You have a meeting with Treasurer Highland at nine and then we need to try and get you to the tailor before your training session.”

“Ignis… you’re killing me. It’s the weekend.”

“All the more reason to get these things out of the way.”

Noctis huffed, threw the other pillow at Ignis, and begrudgingly crawled out of bed.

Not only were they running late, so Ignis didn’t have time to make a proper breakfast, but the meeting was painfully _painfully_ droll. More than once Ignis had to discretely poke Noctis in the ribs to keep him awake as Treasurer Highland prattled on about budget, the current strength of the Gil, allocating funds, blah blah blah… Honestly Noctis barely understood, let alone listened to any of it.  If Highland was offended that Noct dozed off at one point, he didn’t express it.

The trip to the tailor wasn’t much better. Noct never was a fan of wearing formal attire, but the fact that they were measuring him for the royal garb that was almost identical to his father’s almost made it worse. The last thing he wanted to think about on his birthday was eventually taking over as king. He knew his father’s health wasn’t great, but having his head measured for the horn-like crown Noct would wear only drove home exactly how bad his health was.

He could really go for some stress relief.

After leaving the tailor Noctis waited until they were walking down a side road and out of the public eye before leaning in and resting his head on Ignis’ shoulder. “Hey, Specks?”

“Yes, Noct?”

“What do you say about going back to the apartment for a quickie before training? It’s been a little while.”

“It’s been six days,” Ignis smiled mockingly and turned toward him to place a warm kiss to his temple, he didn’t humor him more than that. “Apologies, Noct. I have some meetings to attend myself once I drop you off with Gladio.”

Noctis leaned harder into his advisor and kissed him longingly on the lips, hoping to sway him. “Please, Ignis.” _It’s my birthday_ , he thought.

For a moment, he thought it worked. Ignis leaned back into the kiss and Noctis could definitely feel arousal pressing into his leg through Ignis’ perfectly pressed slacks. Sadly, though, Ignis pulled away. “Sorry, Love. Maybe tomorrow. I have the afternoon free and can spend the night, if you like.”

Noct deflated. “Fine.”

Training with Gladio was a special kind of pain in the ass today. Normally Noct enjoyed training to a certain extent, despite how sore he was left later. It kept him in shape enough that he didn’t feel bad about lounging around and playing videogames for hours later. Plus, sword fighting was fun in of itself.

Today, on the other hand, Gladio had other ideas.

“Missed a spot,” said the shield, looking over Noct’s shoulder as he rubbed oil over the blade for the third time.

“Tell me again why I’m spending my Saturday afternoon polishing weapons.”

“You’re maintaining them. Not polishing.” Gladio crossed his arms. “Sword’s not gonna do you any good if it’s dull or rusted, Princess. And there won’t be anyone to sharpen them in the field for you. You need to know how to do it yourself.”

Noctis glared up at his bodyguard. Gladio only smirked back at his annoyance. “You could always just do it for me.”

“Oh? And why would I do that?”

“I could order you to.”

This earned a chuckle from the shield. “True, but if we’re in the field I have the liberty to respectfully decline an order like that. Especially if it’s just because you’re being a lazy little shit.”

“Eat my entire ass, Gladio.” He glared at the larger man.

A smirk tugged at Gladio’s lips. “Tempting offer.”

Noctis blushed, in spite of himself. Gladio did have a very talented tongue.

The glare shifted to mischievous smirk as devious thoughts crept to the forefront of his mind. Hands still slick with oil, Noct reached up and ran a slippery finger along the outline of Gladio’s tattoo. Relishing the feel of tan skin under his own. “I don’t think there’s anyone in the locker room today. What do you say about heading to the showers and accepting that offer? Maybe a bit more?” Noct licked his lips. “I could order you to do that too, if that’s what it took.”

Something akin to hunger flashed in his bodyguard’s amber eyes. It wouldn’t be the first time Noct had suggested such an activity. Gladio had been hesitant, but accepted in the past after a bit of cajoling and heavy petting.

Noct’s slick finger made its way along the larger man’s collar bone before Gladio reached up and pulled his hand away. “You really know what buttons to push, don’t you?”

This was true in more than one aspect. Noctis could really chap the shields ass when it came to specific annoyances, but he also knew that Gladio liked to be commanded. Properly. It was in his blood. The Amicitia line lived to take orders from their king.

“I like your buttons.”

Gladio took a deep breath. Trying and failing to hide the stirring erection in his gray sweatpants. “Sorry, Princess. Not today.” Noct’s devious smirk fell. “I hurt my hamstring yesterday, which is another reason we’re working on weapon maintenance instead of me kicking your ass. If we’re going to risk having sex in the showers I want to be able to hold you up and fuck you against the tiles properly.” A soft whine exited Noct’s mouth at the thought before he could stop it. Gladio chuckled at the reaction. “Rain check?”

Trying not to look so obviously disappointed at being denied sex for the third time in twelve hours by _all_ of his boyfriends on his _birthday_ Noctis just turned and took out his frustrations with the sharpening stone. “Rain check.”

 

Thankfully, after the meetings, tailor, weapon polishing, and everything, Prompto met him at the arcade to blow off some steam. They had just installed an oversized version of Whack-a-Mog and Noctis really felt like hitting things with an oversized padded hammer for a while. After the fifth or sixth “Die…you…little…shits…die,” as he pummeled the pom-pom topped creatures, Prompto leaned in with a concerned look on his face.

“Um, Noct? Everything alright?”

“Everything’s _fine,”_ he snapped. But the hurt look on Prompto’s face quenched his anger somewhat. “Sorry Prom, it’s just that…*sigh* Today kinda sucked.”

Ever the ray of sunshine Prompto put on his token smile and wrapped an arm around his lover’s shoulder. “Well, how about I order a pizza and we can go play that new Assassin DLC that just came out on that game you like? Would that cheer you up?”

Noct’s eyebrows perked up. He’d forgotten about that with everything else going on.  Returning his boyfriends smile he said, “Yeah. Let’s go.”

Mood slightly lifted, Noct and Prompto made their way back to his apartment. Being in Prompto’s cheerful company began to cool the embers of disappointment he’d been fanning all day. Who cared if they remembered his birthday? Noct had pretty much gone out of his way so the rest of Insomnia forgot about it, why should he be surprised that his own boyfriends did the same? He guessed he couldn’t hold it against them.

Besides, maybe they’d find out in a few days and lavish him with some apology sex or at the very least he might get out of some meetings or training sessions.

“Why don’t you go shower while I download the DLC. It might take a minute.” Prompto smiled at him warmly and tapped his bottom playfully. “I’ll order the pizza’s too.”

Noctis pulled his own shirt up and smelled it. Despite not working out at the gym he did have a bit of a funk about him. It was a balmy day in August after all. “Kay. See if they’ll deliver some soda too. Would ya?”

“Sure thing.”

The remains of Noct’s frustrations began to wash away along with the soap and hot water. Despite everything Prom had managed to cheer him up. He was looking forward to a chill evening with the blonde. Even if nothing happened physically.

Still, Noct debated whether to rub one out before he finished his shower. Between making out with Ignis and Gladio’s dirty talk he was still a bit worked up. Palming himself for a moment he weighed his options.

There was a knock on the door before he was able to get very far. Prompto poked his head in the door and smirked when he noticed where Noct’s hand was. “Hey, pizza’s here. The DLC is done too. Looks so sweet. Come on.”

“Just a minute.” Noct turned the water on cool to douse his building hard-on. He could always take care of it later. Maybe if he was lucky Prompto might be in the mood for something after they played for a bit. The plucky blonde was normally easy to rile up when properly motivated.

Drying his hair and throwing on some clothes Noct made his way to the common space, the smell of pizza already in the air.

“Surprise!”

Noctis jumped as Prompto twisted some confetti filled popper into the air, dousing him in colorful paper. Ignis and Gladio were there too, grinning profusely next to a stack of pizzas and variety of soda and liqueur.

A mixture of elation and annoyance flooded the prince in that instant. “You remembered after all.”

Ignis smiled as he leaned in and kissed Noctis on the lips warmly. “Apologies for the deception. It was Gladio’s idea.”

When Ignis pulled back, Gladio swooped in and picked Noct up in a crushing hug, kissing the side of his face as he squirmed to escape. “Well, Princess didn’t want a birthday party anyway.”

“Gladio, put me down. I can’t breathe.” When the shield put him down Prompto scooted his way between the two of them and gave Noct a big hug too. The prince smiled despite himself. “You guys really did have me going. I thought you’d forgotten completely.”

Ignis nodded. “It was not an easy ruse to maintain.”

“So,” said Prompto. “Are we going to eat pizza and play games, or what?” He extended the controller to the birthday boy.

Noctis chuckled. “Sure. Let’s play.”

 

Throughout the afternoon and into the evening the four of them rotated turns playing the new game. Ignis played the least, instead he occupied himself keeping everyone’s drinks freshened and doled out pizza when appropriate. It was only after the game was winding down toward the aftermath of the final boss did Noctis, nicely buzzed from the mixed drinks, lean into the blonde next to him. “Thanks guys. This was a pretty cool birthday.”

“It’s not over yet,” said Prompto. Face flushed from his own sweetened cocktails, making his freckles stand out more against his skin. Leaning over he kissed the side of Noct’s neck lazily while sliding his hand over the prince’s lower abs.

“Prom?” Noct hummed, nearly walking his character off the edge of the building.

“Keep playing. Don’t mind me.” The photographer continued to place lazy, mouthy kisses along Noct’s pulse as he struggled to keep his eyes on the screen. Ignis and Gladio were chatting amongst themselves at the kitchenette behind them, but whether they saw or not mattered little. It would be the first time they’d made out with the others present.

Prompto’s nimble fingers slid down Noct’s abs and lower, palming the hardening member beneath the dark denim. Noct’s controller fell slack in his hands as Prompto slowly brought his cock to full attention. Between the kisses and groping, Noct ended up lying on his back over the armrest with Prompto’s lips on his. The blonde grinding down into him with equally eager arousal.

Finally, Noctis couldn’t take it anymore. Snaking his hands between them he began to undo his own pants as Prompto broke the kiss and pulled back to assist him. Once the dark denim was down to his knees Prompto leaned in and mouthed the prince’s throbbing erection through the black briefs, already wet with precum. He teased him like this for a long moment before finally pulling the elastic down, freeing him to the air. He gently ran his fingers along his shaft, thumbing the area just below the tip as it dripped more precum.

“Fuck. That’s hot,” said Gladio from the back of the couch.

Noctis looked up at his shield and advisor. He didn’t know how long Gladio and Ignis had been standing there, watching, but he was too turned on to care. “You could…” Noctis gasped as Prompto slid his lips down his cock, enveloping it in hot wetness. “Fuck.” Noct ran his fingers through blonde hair and looked up at his shield again. “You could help.”

The larger man chuckled. “I will in a minute. I’m enjoying the view.” He palmed himself through his leather pants.

 _Those things should be illegal,_ thought Noctis as he began to make contact with the back of his boyfriend’s throat. “Six, Prom. So good…”

After another long moment, as Prompto intentionally blew him slower than he knew he liked, teasing him, Ignis appeared beside him and ran a gloved hand along the blonde’s shoulder. “Prompto,” he said to get his attention before leaning down and whispering something into his ear. The blonde smirked and gave Noct one more lick before pulling away and vacating his spot on the couch.

Ignis began to take off his gloves and slid his suspenders down past his shoulders as he occupied Prompto’s spot. Noct kicked his legs, devoiding himself of his pants as well. He was to turned on he didn’t know what to do. He had been with all three of them individually, and even watched Ignis and Gladio be together once, but all three? Just for him? This was too good to be true.

“Lean over the arm rest,” said Ignis as he slid his own pants down and folded them, placing them on the nearby chair with his shirt. Noct scooted up back to his previous position, but Ignis wagged a finger at him. “Not like that. Turn around, _Highness.”_

Noct made a nearly inaudible whining noise as he turned around and put his elbows on the armrest, ass in the air. Ignis knew how to make Noctis painfully hard when he used that tone of voice, and being hard already, it nearly made him come right then.

A hand slid along his lower back, soothing him before moving lower and lightly grabbing one of his cheeks. The other hand joined in, massaging his backside as Ignis leaned in and bit the flesh of his left cheek. Noctis jumped, earning a chuckle from Gladio, before Ignis kissed the spot he bit and moving inward. The prince let out a soft choking noise as Ignis’ tongue traced the tight ring of muscle, making his chest and neck flush hot from the arousal coursing through him.

Some far part of the back of his mind was really glad he’d showered earlier.

His advisor lapped and prodded with the tip of his tongue until the muscles began to relax, letting him explore further with his tongue and then his lubed fingers. He thrust into him slowly, before expertly curling his fingers just so and sending Noctis into orbit. Gods he was so close.

A wet choking noise from behind of the couch drew his attention for an instant and Ignis slowed his pace. It happened again. Finding some strength in his arms Noctis pulled himself up to look over the back of the couch.

Gladio was already naked, as was Prompto. Their clothes tossed to some far corner of the living room. Prompto was bent over the back of the lounge chair to give him better access as Gladio’s cock repeatedly disappeared between his lips. Gladio’s face was flushed deeply as Prompto worked, somehow burying his face nearly the dark curls. While he worked, Gladio leaned forward, his thick fingers moving quickly between Prompto’s ass cheeks. Prompto moaned into Gladio’s cock when the larger man gave a particularly ambitious twist of the wrist, making the shield moan as well.

That was it, Noct was coming.

Ignis hit his prostate one more time and the prince’s whole body seized, coating the armrest of the couch in hot spurts.

Ignis didn’t waste any time whatsoever. Noctis had barely recovered before he felt Ignis line up and begin pressing into him, kissing his shoulder as he did. “I-Ignis…fuck…” All the preparation the advisor had put forth left no pain when he was fully sheathed. He ran his hands along Noct’s ribs and back before getting a good grip of his hips, pulling nearly all the way out, and snapping his hips forward again.

Noct’s cock didn’t even get a chance to go fully soft before Ignis began to thrust into him at an even pace. After a moment, he began to work in tandem with Prompto as he repeatedly buried his face into the shields crotch. Gladio was three fingers deep at this point and Prompto was leaking from his cock as it bounced against his stomach.

“Don’t break him, Gladio,” Ignis said, still somehow verbally coherent despite everything. He leaned in and traced a tongue around the shell of his prince’s ear. “You need to leave something for His Highness.”

A throaty chuckle rippled through the shields chest. “Oh, I will. We’re just preparing one another.”

“For?” Ignis asked, his thrust becoming erratic as he spoke. Between the sex and the show, Ignis only had so much control. Noctis could just lounge against the back of the couch and take it, blissfully drowning in sensation.

Gladio’s free hand got a good grip of blonde hair, pulling Prompto away. A string of saliva spanned the distance between the two of them. I figured I’d prep Prom here for the birthday boy to fuck him.”

Noctis whined. Gladio could work magic with his dirty talk. As could Ignis.

“And what…” Ignis’ breath caught in his throat as Noctis clenched down on him. “What will you be doing? Pre tell.”

Prompto stood up, flushed from chest to hairline. His pupils were enormous as he shakily walked over and kissed Noctis. The prince could taste Gladio on him, making his own cock harden for the second time of the evening.

Gladio stepped to their side and kissed Ignis roughly, lightly biting the strategist’s lip before saying, “Well…while he fucks Prompto, I’m going to fuck him.”

Ignis let out a soft choking noise and came with a rough snap of his hips, spilling himself into his prince. Noctis moaned into Prompto’s mouth as he was filled. He’d never admit it, but that was just about his favorite part.

After the tremors subsided, Ignis pulled away, leaving Noctis feeling empty. But not for long. “Lay down, Princess. Feet off the couch.”

Noctis willed his body to move as Prompto broke the kiss and let him shift. Ignis moved aside, vacating the couch as Noct sprawled out. It didn’t take long before Prompto approached him from the front, bottle of lube in hand. He coated Noctis liberally, giving him a good squeeze before straddling his hips and lowering himself down onto his prince.

“Fuck, Prom…Gods.” Noctis thrust up into his boyfriend as Prompto lowered to meet him. He couldn’t imagine how desperate Prom was. He was always a bundle of energy in the bedroom, but the fact that he hadn’t come yet must have been maddening.

Noctis only got one-on-one time with him for a moment before strong hands wrapped themselves around his calves, hoisting his legs up mid thrust. His whole body tilted slightly upward and Gladio moved him, positioning him so that he hit Prompto’s prostate like a bullseye. Prompto keened, “Gods…don’t stop that.” He rocked his hips atop Noct again as the shield positioned them both.

Gladio hooked Noct’s knees around his forearms before his thick cock pressed against his entrance. “Ready Princess?”

Noctis looked up as Gladio gazed at him from over Prompto’s shoulder. Amber eyes enormous with lust.

Noct could only nod before he was being filled. Between Ignis’ tongue and cock he was fairly well prepared, but still, Gladio had a lot to give and it seemed like an eternity before he bottomed out. He paused as Noct adjusted, Prompto still moving atop him eagerly. A moment later, Gladio began to pull out, giving Noctis that deliciously burning drag he always felt by being completely stretched before pushing in again. It didn’t take long before the bodyguard began picking up the pace as Prompto snapped his hips down with every thrust.

“Maybe,” Gladio moaned into the shell of Prompto’s ear, “you two can trade places for your birthday. Would you like that, Blondie?”

Prompto didn’t even have to say a word, he just came. Hard enough to splatter Noct’s chest and some of his face as he convulsed on top of him. Gladio only chuckled as he picked up the pace, mercilessly pounding into his prince who had lost all ability to move at this point.

Just then Prompto’s eyes went wide. He slid his hands between the two of them, resting his fingers just beneath his own cock on Noct’s lower abs. “Holy shit… Noct… can you feel that?”

“W-wha?”

Prompto grabbed his wrist, guiding his hand down to his lower abs as Gladio’s thrusts began to hitch. Pressing down into the muscle of his abs, Noct could feel the bulge of Gladio’s cock within him. The coil of orgasm reared back like a whip, ready to crack. “Oh, Six… Prom…Gladio…I…”

The world went white.

A moment later, Noctis was brought back to reality by Gladio lightly slapping the side of his face. “You alright?” The shield asked, concerned. Noctis blinked and weakly nodded. Gladio let out a relieved sigh. “Thank Gods.”

Prompto’s face appeared in view. He must have crawled off him at some point. “You passed out, Buddy.”

Gladio put a hand on Noct’s thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Maybe we’ll take it down a notch next time.”

_Next time._

“Y-yeah,” Noct managed to whisper. He was completely drained of energy and didn’t think he’d be able to stand if he wanted to.

“Happy birthday,” Prompto beamed at him.

Noctis gave a weak thumbs up.

“The bath is ready,” Ignis said, appearing from down the hallway with. He’d put his boxers back on at some point. Probably while Gladio and Prompto were melting his brain. “Gladio, could you…”

The big man chuckled. “Sure.” Scooping his arms under Noct’s arms and legs he picked him up, carrying him down the hallway to a well-deserved bath.

Noctis smiled against his shields broad chest as he was carried past Prompto and Ignis. “Thanks guys…” he whispered. “you’re the best.”

 

BONUS:

Moments later Noctis was lounging back in the bath tub as Ignis slowly scrubbed his hair with shampoo that smelled spectacularly like mint and rosemary. He’d nearly dozed off when he heard Prompto yelp in the other room. Gladio chuckled and said, “I didn’t finish and I don’t think you did either, Blondie. Wanna fix that?”

The sound of Prompto’s nervous giggles were drowned out by the sound of kissing as Noctis slid further down into the hot water of his bath.

Happy birthday indeed.

 


End file.
